I Wish
by klausfanatic
Summary: What happens when a TVD Fan wishes her way into the TVD universe? How does she get there in the first place? What does she do? How does she react? Sometimes the things we wish for can become a huge responsibility maybe even a burden upon our shoulders... Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the vampire diaries.

Prologue

My life isn't what I would call ideal or hard, I pretty much had an average life. I had dreams that were probably a tad bit unreachable like most people, I had just finished my first year at University studying Bachelor of Medical Science. I had an average family two annoying younger brothers, an average hard working mom, an average hard working dad and my sweet little kitten Silver. My family of Bengali origin and I used to live in an average house in Sydney Australia, well my family still lives there I guess.

Some things you should probably know about me is that I am sort of, well actually totally obsessed with the vampire diaries and the originals. I read the vampire diaries fan fiction like I breathe air, constantly. And all those fan fictions where someone from this universe somehow gets transported to the vampire diaries universe? Yes well I used to dream about that happening to me all the time. Something that I wished for deeply from the bottom of my heart. Mainly because I was and still am deeply in love with Klaus's character and maybe just maybe because all the other TVD boys are panty dropping hot? What? Ok sue me for having hormones that decide to act crazy at the sight of the TVD boys!

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Afsana Samir and since about the second season of The Vampire Diaries, I have always wished to be transported to the universe of TVD. But other than being obsessed with TVD and other TV shows my life was normal. Well that is until that one night where everything changed…

See the thing is that the last thing I remember is speeding down the M5 highway with my best friend Mariana when out of nowhere a truck was rushing towards us all while I silently prayed that I wish I was in the Vampire diaries.. the truck crashed right into the driver's side of the car… I blacked out after that. And that isn't even the funny thing. The funny thing is that now I find myself in the middle of a forest…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the vampire diaries

**Edra's POV**

I woke up with my head pounding, sort of feels like a hangover though being me I wouldn't know as I've never had a sip of that stuff in my life. As a cold breeze passed I shivered, looking around I realised that I am in some sort of a forest. Wrapping my arms around my shivering body to give myself a bit of warmth.

I freeze in shock as I feel around my body.

"I...I...I'm...skinny…" I mutter to myself.

I stare down at my body in shock. My previous size 16 body has shrunk down to a size 6.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I need to calm down and not panic, maybe it's some sort of mind-body swap thing. Maybe I got abducted and they started experimenting with me, and that caused me to lose weight but that doesn't explain why I'm here maybe they dumped my body because they thought I was dead? But why dress me like this? Like I'm going clubbing? Alright, alright, what's the last thing I remember? Come on… come on… that's right I was driving… WITH MARIANA! Oh My God! Did they take her too? Is she even okay? What the fudge cakes am I doing here? Where even is HERE? Okay no, Sana you have to calm down!" I ramble to myself pacing in the small clearing of the forest I found myself in.

Taking in my new look once again I realise I have a bag on me. Smacking my hand on my forehead I mutter "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid girl" to myself, "how the hell did I not notice a bag hanging off me? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Focusing my attention back on the bag slung across my body; I see that it's a cute, small, black bag with a large metal buckle where the opening flap of the bag is. Opening the bag I find my iPhone 4s which is definitely mine as it has the blue rhinestone detailing that I put on when I first got my phone, along with my charger. And of course when I try to turn it on it shows that there's no charge! Just my luck! Digging through the bag I find another phone that is definitely not mine, it's a blackberry bold 9000. I remember my cousin having one of these back round 2008 or was it 2009? Can't really remember but what is it doing in this bag? I try to turn it on but no such luck. Grumbling I put the BB back in the bag and notice a wad of cash and from the looks of the $100 bills I would say that it's about one grand. I also find bunch documents folded in half, a few credit cards and a drivers licence along with an old fashioned envelop with a card inside. Unable to read what the card says under the poor lighting of the silver moon squinting through the tree tops, I stuff the items back into the bag.

Taking a deep breath I clear my head and decide to look for people or at least a road. Praying that the forest isn't as dense as it looks I try and figure out the way that may lead me to civilisation. Feeling a tug at my heart towards what looks like the thickest and darkest part of the forest I decide that maybe I should listen to my instinct?

30 minutes later…

You would think I would be freaking out now but... I'm in denial, I mean what else can it be?

Dressed like Katherine Peirce, no seriously I'm dressed like Katherine from the vampire diaries TV show that I am absolutely obsessed with. I mean look at me tube top, leather jacket and boots, 5 inch heeled boots! Whoever dressed me sure had a dry sense of humour! On top of that I'm stuck in the middle of a forest, a dark wet forest walking aimlessly! You'd think I would be a hell of a lot more scared? But nope, here I am walking in some unknown direction, to god knows where.

"How the hell do people even walk in 5 inch heels in a damn forest? Oh right people don't!" I grumble to myself.

I've been talking out loud to myself a lot I think shaking my head at myself as I continue tracking through forest.

My head snapped up as I heard the muffled purr of a car rushing past up ahead. There must be a main road close by. A genuine smile lighting up my face as I run or well try to run through the dense forestation. Seeing the road I run up to it, while running I notice a sign. Grinning as I realise I'll finally find out where the hell I am!

**Third POV **

As she runs towards the sign her eyes go wide whether in surprise and shock she herself can't even tell. The 6 by 10 foot sign that read Welcome to Mystic Falls. The world then goes black for her as she tries to take in what she just read and falls onto the ground with a thud in front of the sign.

**Edra's POV**

The sound off an oncoming car wakes me up, my head pounding worse than ever. Feeling the rough surface of a road as confusion clouds my mind as I try to remember where the hell I am, when suddenly it all comes rolling back, the forest, being skinny, dressed like Katherine, the Mystic Falls sign. At that though I quickly jump up and plan on what to do as the car headlight are now visible. Brushing out any leaves in my hair and fixing up my jacket so that I look a tad bit presentable. I walk out onto the middle of the road arms waving across my now fit and firm form the car slows down as it approaches me.

A black Ford SUV stops 3 metres away from me, inside are what seems to be a couple. Both the girl and guy opened there door. The brown haired guy and the blond chick looks familiar I just can't put my finger on it.

"Hey are you okay?" asks the guy in a concerned voice. "hellooo? Hey! Are you okay?"

"Ah yeah sorry but my car sort of broke down on the road somewhere near the other side of the forest and I sort of walked through it, I know stupid on my part but I have a habit not being able to stay still and I lost my phone somewhere along the way, I'm new to town you see aaannnd I'm rambling aren't I?" I say when I realise they are giving me weird looks.

"Ha-ha yeah you are" says blondie who I now recognise as Brooke and the guy Darren. The couple that Damon killed in the pilot episode of TVD. Which means I've come or been sent here before Damon's debut. Which means it's not September yet. Clearing my head I focus back on the couple.

"Do you guys mind giving me a lift into town? And preferably to the nearest motel?" I ask.

"Yeah sure of course! Hop in…"said Darren gesturing for my name.

"Friends call me Sana." I say holding out my hand.

"Well I'm Darren and this is my girlfriend Brooke" he says shaking my hand.

20 minutes later

Darren and Brooke who I've learned have been together since sophomore year. Darren's a legal consultant at the Jacksons Law Firm and Brooke is doing her final year of law at Whitmore College. My luck seems to be brewing as Brooke is coming home for the weekend as her birthday is on the 1st of November and she is turning 22. And apparently she was born in 1987. Thanking my lucky stars that I didn't have to fake being an amnesia patient and ask what the date was, as this tid-bit of information thankfully allowed me to do some quick calculations and I figured that I'm a good 7 months early for Damon's and Elena's first meeting on the night of the Gilbert car crash. And guess what? I'm just in time for Halloween as tonight is Halloween Eve of 2008, Elena's sophomore year.

"We are here"' says Brooke shaking me out of my thoughts.

I smile and say "Thank you so much guys! I really didn't want to be lurking around the forest at night especially since its Halloween eve!" I attempted to joke with a subtle wink.

Darren let out a big laugh while Brooke giggled at my attempt to joke.

"Will you be okay here on your own darling?" says Brooke all silliness aside.

Opening the door of the car and steeping out, I lean over the passenger side and with a gentle smile I say "Yeah I'll be fine don't you guys worry."

Brooke still looking a bit worried says "Here take my number, call me if you need anything! Try and buy a disposable phone tomorrow and contact me. Okay?"

She rips off a piece of paper from a note book writes down her number. Taking the piece of paper I smile and say "I will don't worry!"

I wave bye to them as the drive off into the night. I turn around to look at the motel and raise an eyebrow at the name. Really? Mystic Motel? This town really need to get their thinking caps on and create some creative names. Like seriously Mystic Falls, Mystic Grill and now Mystic Motel?

You know what? This Motel actually this looks just like the motel that Anna and Ben stayed in during 'Fool Me Once'. Interesting! Next to the motel seems to be a gas station, perfect! Walking towards the gas station I go into the bathroom situated just towards the left of the building. It's a dingy bathroom but has a working light and tap so it will do.

Looking at myself I freeze to take in the transformation. Because it's still me I still look like me just 90 pounds lighter. In the car I thought it was some sort of a mind body swap. But this is actually me, my previous 5' 4 height now increased to be a 5'6. My beforehand fat covered body is now toned and I even have smooth, golden-tanned skin. My hair that was once rough and medium length black hair is now full of auburn and brown locks. There's No trace of makeup on my face and I seem to look a lot younger to like 15-16. No way would they let me hire a motel room looking like a runaway teen. I think that's why Brooke ended up looking worried! I wonder how Darren didn't notice, maybe it's the clothes, black skinny jeans a bright yellow tube top ending just above my belly button a leather jacket and 5 inch suede black high heeled boots. Dayum! I really do look like Katherine Pierce!

After washing my face and finger combing through my hair, I decide to look through the contents of the bag properly. Taking out the envelope I read the card inside.

**I sent you here early. You know what to do. Do not disappoint me!**

**Good Luck **

Ok this is not normal I don't just end up in the middle of a forest looking like a freaking actress, dressed like Katerina Petrova, with a damn card saying good luck, you know what to do, what the hell is that? Who in the TVD universe would be as cryptic as hell? Well whoever this damn person is, must really want me here I mean there's a bundle of cash, credit cards and a license under the name of Edra Sana Smith. Interesting name. At least it has a portion of my real name D.O.B. 5th March 1992. Technically I was born in 1996 and in 2008 I was finishing off year 7 around this time…

There's even a fake ID stating that I'm 21! Hell I don't look anything like 21! At least it will be easy to hire the motel room now. The documents I was leaving till last and I'm glad I did, as they are transcripts from my high school back in Australia.

"Ew. I have to go back to high school?" I grumble to myself. I've been grumbling a lot today. Hey know what I get thrown into the vampire diaries universe out of nowhere, from the evidence that I can see I will have to go back to high school at the age of 16 even though technically I've got an 18 year old brain and was one third of a way through my Medical Science degree! So sue me for grumbling!

Okay I need to pull myself together. I wonder, what are my chances of finding some form or make up and some clothes at the gas station store? I really don't want to be walking around town looking like this. This will definitely attract attention, something I really don't want at the moment!

Collecting the things from the counter I stuff them in my bag and confidently walk into the gas station store. The guy behind the register eyes me suspiciously. Rolling my eyes at his antics I look around the store for some form of makeup, clothes and food too now that I've looked at the chips and chocolate bars. Eying around the store I spy a rack of shirts and a shelf that contain a few baskets of cheap make up. Bingo! Grabbing a white short sleeved t-shirt in my size, a large plaid shirt a decent looking eyeliner, foundation and a red matte lip stain along with some Herrs cheese curls, a few Hershey's chocolate bars and a bottle of water; I take my items to the register and get eyed by the store keeper. He opens his mouth and in a gruff voice asks "Aren't you a little too young to be out at this time of night, around this part of the town?"

I thank whoever thought that giving me a fake ID would be a good idea. I smile and say "No, I'm actually 21." flashing him my fake ID.

He snorts in disbelief but doesn't comment any further and totals up my purchase "$42.85" he says.

Handing him a $100 bill I smile apologetically and say "Sorry I don't have a note any smaller."

He grunts unhappily and mumbles curses under his breath while counting out and giving me the change and my purchase. Walking out of the store, I walk towards the motel through its entrance into the reception area. Walking up to the clerk behind the desk I ask "Hey! Are there any rooms available? I'd like to stay for a few nights."

Giving a sarcastic smirk he replies "Of course there are rooms available but not to minors!"

I flash him a seductive smile and say "Well darling ain't it great that I'm not a minor then?"

Keeping a stern face he says "Yeah right! Listen kid, I don't have time for late night pranks so why don't you go back to your friends that think this is funny and stop pestering me!"

Feeling ticked off I take out my fake ID and in an irritated voice say "Listen mate I've been through a hell of a night and not the good kind! I'm in no mood for some asshole being a dick. Now I need a room for the next few nights, can you check me in?"

The clerk whose name is Roger as I understood from his name tag, in a slightly fearful face apologies and after taking my details and plonking them into the box computer which mind you looks like something I had in the early 2000's, he gave me the key and personally showed me to my room. The room itself was of simple décor, a double bed with white sheets, a bed side table and chair matching the bed in a rich oak colour, a simple black lamp and a door which I presume will lead to a bathroom. My guess was not wrong, behind the white door lay a bathroom cream in colour with a bathtub, a toilet and basin with a mirror resting a few inches above.

Putting my plastic bag of goodies from the gas station down I decided to take a shower. Funnily enough for a motel they actually had towels in the bathroom bonus for me I guess since I don't have any towels on me. Taking of my clothes are throwing them onto the arm chair I wrapped the towel around me and took of the lacy underwear and bra. Whoever dressed me seriously needs a life! Since I don't have any other undergarments I washed the ones I was wearing and left them to dry over night while I took a shower .After taking a cold shower I changed in to the plaid shirt that I bought.

Feeling a lot more relaxed I thought about everything that I need to do. First things first I charged both my iPhone and the BB as the iPhone 4s doesn't get released until 2011, I'll have to use the BB. While eating my chip and chocolate, I make a list on the complimentary note pad and pencil I found on the bedside table.

Things to do tomorrow:

- Go to the Towns Café for breakfast (don't need to accidentally bump into the Mystic Falls gang {from here on named MFG})

- Go down to Citibank and see how much money I have

- Buy a Sim card for your phone!

- Assuming you have enough money go down to the local car dealership and buy a car. Hope fully they are open during the weekend?

- Assuming you have enough money go to a real estate store and look for a house or flat close to all the drama, maybe Alaric's building? Good for when Klaus shows up! Hope fully they are open during the weekend?

- Get Lunch, because by now you have forgotten to eat

- Buy a few outfits (okay knowing you, you are going to buy a whole wardrobe!)

- Don't forget essentials! Like towels and what not

- Find your bearings of the town, drive around. Go to the cemetery. Drive around the MFG's houses. Okay that actually sound creepy…

- Try and find Enzo? Might give you an advantage to whatever you decide to plan on

- Plan on what the hell you are "supposed to do"

I think that will definitely take up my whole day tomorrow. I should really just sleep on this bizarre situation and see what happens in the morning. As soon as my head hit the soft cloud like pillows I fell into a dream less sleep.

**A/N Hey guys! this is my first ever fan fiction. My writing is a little rusty so please don't shoot me for any grammatical errors. :D Please R&R. Only constructive criticism please! If you don't like it then don't read it! :)  
><strong>


End file.
